Unspoken
by emrivera23
Summary: The chemistry between us was crazy, I couldn't stay away. There was one thing that I had to do first. Tell Edward it was over. my first Bella and Jasper, Alice is a little crazy and obsessive in this, and Edward is just confused. RxE CxEsme BxJas AxE(sorta) i may give Charlie and Jacob a girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I've decided to re-write the first few chapters because I finally figured out what I need/want to happen.**

**Sorry.**

Bella POV

"Will you, Isabella Swan, Marry me?" He said softly. Bent down on one knee, ring in a small velvet box, Edward Cullen, My Edward, was asking me to marry him. I paused and felt like shouting yes, but there was something off about this proposal.

"Edward…" I started.

"Shh…" He interrupted, sliding the ring on my finger. "Perfect fit." He smiled. I smiled back; I was at a loss for words. I guess this is what I wanted; I guess I'm happy now.

"I love you." I said before kissing him on his cold hard lips. He lifted me up, spinning me around several times before speaking.

"You have never made me happier." He said as I noticed something at the corner of my eye.

"What was that?" I asked, looking around the meadow.

"Nothing, my love." He said, putting me back on his shoulders like a ragdoll. "Let's go tell everyone."

I clung onto Edward, scared to fall off, scared to show off the giant diamond ring that was weighing down my left hand. We made it to the Cullen household in a matter od seconds and the first to rush to me was Alice.

"Bella!" She greeted me with outstretched arms. "I am so happy for you!" She said squeezing me abnormally tight.

"Thanks." I said anxiously.

"We have to tell Carlisle!" Alice smiled, shooting Edward a look of anger. I ignored it, when I should have been watching.

_Later that night_

"Bella, I am pleased to hear of your engagement." Carlisle said from the doorway of Edwards's room.

"Thanks." I said as I shook Carlisle's cold hand.

"The wedding will be held here of course, I'm sure Alice had seen this coming. Shame she didn't tell us sooner, or I would have taken the day off work to celebrate." He smiled. "It's okay. I still have to tell Charlie." I said, remembering my father, at home, not expecting this.

"Well, I wish you luck." He winked and left the room. I sat back on the bed, staring at the dress Alice had laid out for me.

"I hate this color." I mumbled, taking the hot pink dress off the hanger.

I walked down the stairs and saw that everyone else was waiting for me. Edward smiled at me with approval and took my arm in his.

"We decided to go out tonight." He smiled at me. "I hope you don't mind."

"No, It's fine." I said, looking up at him, but his eyes were locked onto something else. He clenched his jaw as we walked past Rosalie and Alice. I know Edward and Rosalie don't always agree on things, but this was her brother, finding his mate. Why would she be so angry?


	2. Chapter 2

Bella POV

"Is Rosalie angry?" I asked Edward once we were alone in his car.

"It's not always Rosalie." He said pulling out of the Cullen's driveway.

"Alice?" I said, confused.

"It's nothing." He said before he turned on the radio. I sat back in my seat. Why was Alice angry? Is it because I didn't ask her to be maid of honor right away? I want to, and I will.

We got to the restaurant before the others arrived, there were only two restaurants in Forks, the diner and "Chez Pierre." It was a franchises attempt at bringing in "culture" to the small town, but I guess they didn't know that this was already full of enough culture. Vampire culture. I leaned against Edward while we waited for the others. I noticed he didn't respond to me, and was instead focusing on something in the trees.

"Edward?" I asked, trying to see what he was looking at.

"Yes?" He asked, returning to his usual self.

"What are you looking at?" I asked him, trying to feel happy and excited.

"I thought I saw something, but I guess it was a squirrel." He said, I wanted to laugh but I knew better than to compare Edward to a dog.

"Oh." I said grinning.

"They're here. Let's go inside." He said, checking behind him again. I allowed him to lead me into the restaurant, and it looked more Italian, than French.

"Cullen." He said to the hostess who was now puffing out her chest. I flashed her my ring, but that didn't stop her.

"I hate people like that." I whispered to Edward. He just smiled.

The hostess sat us at a round table, took Edwards drink order and "forgot" about me.

"Ah! Bella!" Alice said as if she hasn't seen me in a week.

"Alice, Will you be my maid of honor!" I blurted out. She looked annoyed for a second, then back to her normal self.

"Of course!" She said hugging me.

"Great." I smiled, and then smiled at Jasper who was standing behind her.

"Congratulations." He said quickly before sitting beside Alice.

"Thanks Jasper."

"So, I guess we can order now." Edward said nodding at the waitress who was talking to the hostess.

"What about the rest?" I asked.

"They'll be right in." Alice said picking up her menu.

"Hello, My name is Quinn, Can I like, take your order or whatever?" The redheaded waitress asked.

"I'll have the Chi-"

"She'll have the mushroom Ravioli." Edward interrupted, before ordering himself a steak done rare. I saw Jasper smiled as he ordered himself the same thing. Alice ordered the Fettuccini Alfredo, and then finally in walked Rosalie, Emmet, Carlisle and Esme.

"Hey, Sorry were late." Carlisle said, taking the jacket off of Esme. "Emmet saw a mountain lion." He smiled at us.

"Hey, would it help if I said it was really big." He boasted, stretching his arms out wide, trying to show us the size of said mountain lion.

"Nice Em." Jasper said, taking a sip of the water in front of him.

"Yeah, This time I didn't get anything on me." He said proudly. Rosalie just kissed his cheek and smiled.

"So, Edward, how do you think Tanya will take your engagement?" Alice asked. Everyone looked at her, Edward and then finally me.

"I don't know why she would care Alice." Edward said through gritted teeth.

"Never mind then." She said standing up and heading to the bathroom. Everyone was still staring at me.

"I have to pee." I said, getting up and following Alice. I walked into the bathroom to see Alice leaning against the sinks.

"What!" She snaps. I was confused, only hours ago she was happy for me.

"I just wanted to know what was wrong." I stuttered. She just smiled.

"Oh Bella. If you only knew what went on before you came in the picture." She said sourly. I stood there as she left. I started to follow her, but Jasper stood in my way.

"Leave her." He said sternly, his amber eyes piercing into my soul.

"But-" He silenced me, I felt his cool hand on my lips, my legs started to loose feeling and I stumbled slightly, only to be stabilized by Jasper's lean body. He looked at me like he did on my birthday last year. Hungry. "Do it." I told him. He just stood there, as if he were thinking about it.

"I have to go." He said, letting go of my arms, and running towards the front doors.

"Bella?" Edward said from around the corner.

"Hey." I said, hanging onto his arm.

"Your food is here." He said leading me to the table.

"Thanks." I said, sitting down, looking back at the door.

We sat around the table in silence, mostly out of awkwardness, but it was silent nonetheless. When the waitress came with the bill, I put up no fight to pay for my own food, but I did tell Edward I wanted to walk home.

"I only live like 2 blocks away." I tried convincing my fiancé.

"Yes, but Vi-" He stopped talking. "Things other than vampires are out there." He continued. I almost knew what he was going to say, Victoria was not back in Forks. Jacob would have told me last night when Charlie and I had dinner at Billy's.

"Just let me go. You can wait for me in my room." I said as I started walking down the street.

"Bella. Please." He said, racing up to me.

"See you at my house." I said continuing down my path.

_**Yay for chapter updates!**_

_**Hope you like this. **_

_**Sorry for the Alice mystery. Can you guess what's going to happen next?**_


End file.
